Sacrifices
by Meteoramon
Summary: A story that is a twist on the Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon battling thing. Please read


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place around the episode "Trash Day" and that time period, when Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon are fighting. I have changed it and I know it's different then what really happens, but here's an ending that I have made up for it, even if it isn't right. ^_^ I hope that you like it! 

Sacrifices 

By: Meteoramon 

"Matt! Call back Metalgarurumon!" Tai yelled, running up to Matt. Matt just glared, his blue eyes full of hatred. 

"No Tai! I will not call Metalgarurumon back! Wargreymon must fight." Matt's voice did not sound at all like the voice that the group had remembered when they had first met him. 

Tai stopped, noticing the hatred in Matt's angry voice. He stood in front of him and glared back. "What's this all about Matt?!" He yelled, not wanting the two Digimon to fight. 

"You're the one who wants to always fight battles and wars. Well here's your war." Matt said coldly, motioning toward the fighting Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon. 

Tai looked over at where Matt was pointing and sadness overcame him. He looked back over at Matt. "I don't want to fight my friends!' He yelled. 

"Yeah right, friends. What a friend you are Tai, always getting in my way of growing into what I'm supposed to be." Matt watched the two Digimon fight. "My only friend is Gabumon." 

Sora ran up to Tai and Matt with T.K. beside her. "We're your friends Matt." She called. Matt looked over at her and then at T.K. Matt quickly looked away from the sad blue eyes of his little brother. 

"Friends, yeah right." He replied coldly. 

Sora stared at Matt as he looked away. She then looked at the battling Digimon, who looked as if they were tiring. Matt and Tai began arguing about something behind her and T.K. tried with all his might to stop them. Mimi was crying with Kari, and Joe and Izzy were in too much shock to speak. 'I have to do *something*!' She thought to herself. Ideas ran through her head and she decided to do something that would cost as much as she could ever give. 

Setting her mind firmly on the idea and pushing all fear aside, she began to run towards the brawling Digimon. "Sora stop!!" She heard Mimi yell, but she painfully ignored the command. 

Tai heard Mimi yell Sora's name and he turned around, stopping his argument with Matt. He saw Sora running towards the dueling Digimon and the realization of what she was going to do struck his heart like a knife. "Sora!! No!" He screamed. 

The two attacks flew at Sora as she stood between her friends, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. Severe pain flew through her body as she was slammed to the ground. She heard her name called and her crest began to glow, causing Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon to de-digivolve all the way back to their in-training stages, Koromon and Tsunomon. Then she blacked out, losing all touch on reality. 

Tai ran up to her, Matt following quickly behind. Tai jumped over anything that stood in his way, skidding to a stop in front of her. He dropped to his knees and kneeled beside her, tears streaming down his face as he saw her lifeless body. 

Tsunomon hopped up to Sora, Koromon beside him. "What have we done Koromon?" He asked, beginning to cry. Koromon nodded his head sadly as he looked at Sora's still form. 

Matt reached Sora and gasped to see what had happened. Tsunomon's words struck his heart and he felt sorry for what he had forced Gabumon to do. Because he listened to Cherrymon's lies and decided to fight Tai; Sora showed her love and sacrificed herself for them. 'What a sacrifice.' He thought. He walked up beside Tai and saw how much Tai cared about Sora, and his crest began to glow faintly. "Oh Sora…" He whispered softly. Tai looked up at Matt; Matt's eyes were no longer hard and full of hatred, and then he noticed Matt's glowing crest. 

Tai then felt something and he looked back down at his crest. The Crest of Courage. The small, orange star on his crest began to glow, his clear tears running down the glass screen above the crest. The bluish glow from Matt's crest mixed with the warm orange glow of Tai's. Another glow began to mix with the glow coming from Tai and Matt's crests. The glow was a vibrant red and it was coming from Sora's crest. The three auras mixed and covered Sora's motionless body. 

Sora groggily opened her eyes, unsure of what had happened. She slowly sat up and her eyes grew wide when Tai flung his arms around her, sobbing into her shirt. She put her arms around his shaking body and looked around. Koromon and Tsunomon bounced about happily and everyone cheered. Matt smiled; knowing that he really did have friends who cared for him. 

~*~~*~ 


End file.
